A Trigun cameo
by Tsunami 128
Summary: Yeaaaaaaaa the 3rd chapter is up! Yay Me DarkRaven51 so R
1. meeting vash

Ok I don't own Trigun or.doc anything K?????? Okay this story has cameos so if you hate cameos DON'T read it this is also my first so hear it goes.  
  
Vash was sitting at a Donut shop and was enjoying a donut when The door slammed wide open.Vash continued to eat the donut. Then when Vash finished he looked and the author (me) standing over him. "Hi Vash its me Dark raven 51 but you can call me Tsunami." I said. "Oh hi!" Vash said "Vash lets go find my Friends (then about that time My car blows the hell up)"I said  
  
Hoped ya liked it so R&R  
  
Dark Raven 51 


	2. donuts and new people

Ok I don't own Trigun so here is the 2nd chapter!!

DarkRaven51:Yay chapter 2, this ones gonna be longer and thanks Lil Kayke for reviewing.

________________________________________________

Vash just looked up when he heard the explosion. "Darn I did not have insurance on that car yet Darn it!!!!!!" I said. Vash just paid me no mind and continued to eat his donuts. " Vash you idiot stop eating them darn donuts and listen, uhhhh Vash your useless!" I said. " Oh hi there Dark Raven what's up and why are you here your supposed to be the one typing this story." Vash said. " I am but Vashie boy this is a cameo so I can star in it and make it weird and or twisted." I said angrily. " What was the deal with the explosion did Knives demolish something that ticked him off or did the nuclear plant blow sky high." Vash asked idiotly. " No my car blew up, well you want to go and find other people and get this story going and not just you and me standing here making complete idiots of ourselves!" I yelled. So when we finally left and we were about a mile away from the donut shop it well blew up. " No the sugary goodness all gone in one big boom NO!!! my donuts no!!!!" Vash cried." Vash their just snacks and there are other donut shops so pay them no mind and lets find your friends." I said. " I have one idea where they are but they are at the Gung-ho guns hideout and last time I was there, uhhhh lets not talk about that hectic experience in El Hustino's story not this one." Vash said. So me and Vash started off to my house.

------------------------------------------------------------------

(my house)

" Wow nice place here Dark Raven " Vash said. About that time the doorbell rang and I went to go and when I did Wolfwood,Milly, Meryl fell on top of me. "AHHHHHHH get off of me you freaks." I yelled shoving them off as Kuroneko scampered across the room quickly. " Pudding!" Milly said. " What your tail falls on me and near about break my back and all you can think of is PUDDING!!!" I yelled." Wolfie where is my pudding?" Milly asked Wolfwood. " You ate it all you idiot" Wolfwood yelled at his stupid girlfriend. " Milly there is some pudding in the fridge so go fetch it." I said. " thank you Mr. Raven sir" Milly thanked as she darted off to the kitchen to get the pudding and about that time the doorbell rang again and El Hustino and Lil Kayke where standing there with a box full of tacos and five bags of spree's. " Tacos I brung tacos so lets eat them." El Hustino said as I stood there dazed and thinking oh no I am going to regret this someday.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it was chapter 2 so now R&R!!!!

Kuroneko:NYAO

DarkRaven51


	3. New Guests and School

Hahaha I have returned to install the 3rd chapter in this story!Oh yea I don't own nuthin DR: haha EH: tacos I love tacos LK:hello *grabs miroku and starts to do something to gross to watch cool*  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
So El hustino thanks for bringing the tacos ummm good I like these. I said Dark Raven what's up Lil Kayke asked. nothing really just playing Video Games and wishing that I had a Girlfriend. ( Were sorry to interrupt your trigun story to bring you this update DarkRaven has not had a girlfriend for his entire life that is all)........Ahhh I feel sorry you. Lil Kayke said.the main trigun cast sat and just ate. The next thing that happened was*your face explodes* nope it don't u sorry perv it don't the doorbell rang. I got up to answer and was a dude that I know and he came and he silently walked in and turned on my TV which in my story shows nothing but anime and started watching S.E.L. a show he liked. Oh hi Eli what's up I asked he said nothing then right as I sat down the doorbell rang again then again I answered it a then I fell anime style on the ground and got right back up and Mimiru was standing there dressed her normal outfit but this one was black yes it black hooray for the black. I went back to eating which was funny because my food had been ate by kuroneko. Darn I fussed. Then went and sat very close to Mimiru and watched well Trigun Vash thought it was a camera because he was in it. Then that doorbell thingy rang again and my phriend I mean friend was standing there. Hi Mangaphan sup! I asked he just kept quiet and sat down. I finally sat down beside Mimiru again Lil Kayke dragged Miroku out of the closet sat down next to him and kept looking at him like a chibi saying something I could care-a-less about really, then my phone rang and El hustino picked it up and asked you has reached the house of DarkRaven A.K.A. Tsunami who is this : Person on phone: this is Mr. Tomilson whatsup EH: nothing MT: can I talk to Tsunami EH:yes (throws phone to me) DR: hello MT: the school stole my Green day cd and I wanted you to come to RMS and steal it back DR: ok but, it will cost you MT:huh DR: not just playing Ill see you there MT: Thank you man DR: no big deal I needed something to do now MT: Bye DR :ditto MT: Huh DR: ditto means what you said MT: Bye ditto DR: Ditto MT: hangs up DR: dittos Yo Eli were going to see Mr. Tomilison I said. Cool he said. So then we go and jump in a souped up Honda civic that is off the hizzle fazizzle yo. So we left. In the Car the whole way there Milly kept saying pudding and are we there yet all the way I turned up the song which my cd was playing which was one of Eli's bands songs. AT RMS WHOA big Vash said. He he Mimiru laughed. So I walked to Mr. Tomilisons room and said hi. Then set off to the 8th grade hall and saw a penguin named Foamy killing preps how did I magically know his name well durrrrrrrrr he was wearing a name tag. Hoi it said and Milly gave it pudding and walked on. Then a Irish dude was walking down the hall and said hi to me cause I knew him and I answered back with hi. Then a cheerleader who was wearing pink walked down the hall the pink hurt my eyes so I pulled out my gun and well shot it up. So then I walked down to the gym where who knows what horror awaited us. _______________________________________________________________________ There it was the 3rd chapter DR: hahahaha Mimiru: Honey calm down ^_^ DR:*stares at Mimiru* Mimiru: Well Darky is busy so R&R Bye DR: Mimiru I ...... I ...... I .... lo..I....................................................................... ............................................................................ ...................................... I (cant think)........................ I love you there I said it hahahah the story cast falls down ANIME STYLE HEHEHE DarkRaven51 


End file.
